


成年（上）

by BomKom1



Category: League of Legends RPF, Nuguri/Nuclear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Relationships: Nuguri/Nuclear - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	成年（上）

Kakao Talk上的消息今天也如约而至。申正贤叹了一口气，放下手机转身去了训练室打开电脑。

今年他们的世界赛之旅止步八强，尽管是个不上不下的成绩，但对于今年完成三级跳第一次进入世界赛的他们来说已经是个很不错的成绩。从欧洲回来之后监督直接给他们放了假，复盘什么的都等到假期结束回来再说。队里的弟弟们都显得迫不及待，有的甚至连夜赶回了家，以至于第二天下午申正贤醒来的时候才发现宿舍里只剩下他自己一个人。

倒不是申正贤不着急回家，可能是年龄大了的原因，从欧洲赶回来一路上舟车劳顿实在让他身心疲惫，在到达宿舍的那一刻他只想把自己扔进软乎乎的被子里与世隔绝然后好好睡一觉。

事实上在凌晨一点队里的弟弟们都吵吵闹闹收拾好行李的时候，他们才发现申正贤似乎并没有参与他们的行动，推开卧室门才隐隐约约能看到黑暗中床上的被子隆起，半个小脑袋从被子里露出来，仔细听还能听见微微的呼噜声。一向懂事的弟弟们安静地把申正贤卧室的门关上，彼此打了招呼就各自离开了。

但他们似乎还忘了一个人。张夏权洗完澡出来就发现客厅里一个人都没有了。 他不过是收拾完行李一身汗去洗了个澡怎么大家就都走了，不是说好一起打车去车站的吗？浣熊弟弟今天也是被抛弃的弟弟。

张夏权叹了口气，转身想到充电器还在宿舍房间的抽屉里，于是推开门走了进去。床上隐约传来的呼吸声把他吓了一跳，镇定下来凑近去看发现是申正贤正在睡觉。

实际上大家都叫他小浣熊是因为他ID的原因，他本人并不觉得自己长得像浣熊。反倒是眼前这哥更像一个小动物，眼睛虽然是单眼皮但是大大的，里面的黑色瞳孔也大大的，漂亮但是偶尔显得这哥有些呆。有时候笑起来眼角皱起几条细纹，嘴角上扬的弧度也恰到好处地显得有些可爱无害。张夏权有些控制不住自己看向申正贤的目光，越看越喜欢怎么办。

申正贤的熟睡给他提供了机会，昏暗的环境也给他做好了掩护，冲动上头反应过来的时候张夏权已经贴在了申正贤的唇上，是路上吃过的蛋糕上甜甜奶油的味道。

只是一个再普通不过的偷吻就让张夏权十分满足，平时看起来有些凶巴巴的大个子怎么想都不会是一个爱撒娇爱粘人的弟弟，之前在学校里他偶尔对亲近的哥哥撒个娇都会引来一阵惊吓，所以等到后来与申正贤成为队友的时候他已经学会了向哥哥们隐藏自己粘人的一面。在之前这都不是什么大事，但当他发现自己对申正贤产生了某些不一样的感情的时候，他反倒开始懊悔自己为什么不一开始就做一个爱撒娇的弟弟，这样就可以顺理成章地贴在喜欢的哥哥身边，时不时还可以靠着撒娇换来一个摸头或者拥抱。

想到这里张夏权有些难过，于是他又多看了一会儿申正贤的睡脸，漂亮哥哥又在不知不觉安抚好了浣熊弟弟的心情。正贤哥晚安，小声说完这句话之后，张夏权便重新关好了房门带上行李离开了。

这次的休假时间很长，申正贤在家里跟朋友们见了好几次面，网吧游戏也玩了不少，最后实在闲的无聊他决定提前结束自己的假期回去训练。网友们说他正手卡莎反手亚索他都知道。dwg中上野疯狂carry，他们只需要一个能够稳定输出的下路。他也没想到卡莎竟然会成为他赛场上通过次数最多的英雄。

想到这里他就又想起了队里那个玩上路的弟弟。张夏权不知道这个假期里发什么疯，几乎每天都会来问他要不要打游戏。

申正贤开始答应了几回之后发现这小子放假也天天玩游戏实在不是个好习惯，于是后面就都拒绝了。他可不想自己的上路摘下眼镜是个盲人，这都是为他着想。在被他拒绝了几次之后，张夏权有一段时间没有给他发过消息，游戏里也没有看到他再登陆，他以为是对方的父母也发现了儿子游戏痴迷不可取于是拔了网线关了小黑屋，也就没有再过多关注。

这种的清静的日子直到他后面回去训练。张夏权似乎又被从小黑屋里放出来了，又开始每天对他发出双排邀请。申正贤看着自己双排几次之后快要掉到大师的号，叹了口气还是接受了张夏权的邀请。

几乎就在他以为假期的后半段会一个人在枯燥的游戏中度过的时候，张夏权突然回来了。早上门铃突然响起把正在熟睡申正贤吓了一跳，揉着眼睛去开门就看见张夏权站在门口。没想到对方会突然回宿舍申正贤站在门口有些愣，倒是张夏权看出他迷迷糊糊的样子笑着关上了门主动拉着他进去。

听哥说一个人在寝室怕哥害怕所以回来陪哥，对方是这么说的。申正贤还没完全清醒过来，半睡半醒地听着，害怕两个字倒是让他忍不住笑出声。明明你比我还小，怎么反倒担心起我来。申正贤半躺在沙发上看了看表，已经下午三点多了，于是叫了声夏权问他要不要一会儿去吃晚饭，然后得到了完全同意的回答。

晚饭过后张夏权非要拉着他去酒吧，理由是自己已经成年了，十八岁生日就在这个假期里过的。面对刚成年弟弟充满期待的目光，申正贤想了想还是点了头，不过约定一人只能点一杯酒，尝个味道就够了。

凌晨的酒吧热闹得很，张夏权跟着申正贤在酒吧里转了一圈发现只剩下吧台有座位，两个人只好在吧台落座。身边来往的人很多，总有那么几个眼睛不住地往申正贤身上瞟，男人女人都有。申正贤很早就发现了，后来张夏权也发现了，这些人的目光让他很不爽，但他看向当事人却没有任何反应，他也不好说些什么。

张夏权的突然靠近让申正贤有些猝不及防，紧接着腰被人搂住，张夏权把他拉向自己的方向，手上行动惊人面上却还强装无事发生。申正贤惊讶过后便反应过来对方是在帮自己挡去周围的不怀好意，便也随着他去了。但在漂亮脸蛋面前总有搭讪者并不在乎对方是不是已经有所归属。有人大胆地靠近申正贤向他发出今夜的邀约，完全无视掉身边还有一个气鼓鼓地小孩。申正贤在国外的时候在酒吧里也有遇到这种情况，不过最后都以拒绝终了。这次他也一样回绝了对方，但对方依然不依不饶，表示你只要今夜单身我就还有机会。申正贤有些无奈，想起旁边还有个人于是便指了指张夏权表示我今晚是属于他的。

凭什么你说我就信？这人的死缠烂打让两个人都十分头痛，本以为已经宣示主权的张夏权没想到还真有人不要脸地过来对他哥纠缠。他本来一直低头掩饰着自己逐渐暴躁的情绪，这人越发过分的话语不断刺激着他，他刚想抬头与对方争吵，眼前却突然出现申正贤放大的脸。申正贤在主动吻他。这个吻转瞬即逝，他还在愣神的功夫申正贤已经转过身用寥寥几句赶走了纠缠者。

对于这个吻申正贤倒是没想那么多。你都搂我腰了我亲你一下不算过分吧。倒是张夏权的表情有点令人玩味，不是直男被同性亲吻过后的厌恶，而是呆呆的愣住。

后面申正贤跟张夏权又搭了几次话都被嗯哦的敷衍过去，他也就再没兴趣在酒吧里待下去，付了酒钱便拉着小孩离开。

回到宿舍申正贤表示我去洗澡了就丢下张夏权一个人在客厅。其实出了酒吧之后有些凉的空气已经让张夏权清醒过来，他一路上不说话只是还沉浸在那一秒钟的吻里。对于他来说这个吻有太多的含义，其中之一意味着对方有接受他的可能性，这让他有些兴奋。浴室的水流声重新打散了他的思绪，他便也起身去了另一间浴室准备洗澡。浴室向来是个思考问题的好地方。

申正贤洗好出来没在客厅看见张夏权之后便直接回了房间，反正在宿舍里人又不会丢。躺在床上刷了一会儿手机，就听见房间门被打开，除了张夏权以外也不会有别人。等了一会儿感觉对方没有动静，他有些好奇抬眼去看，这一下便跟对方的目光撞个正着。

那双眼睛里的某些情绪申正贤看不懂，似乎想到自己在酒吧里的吻有些越界，担心可能把自己的一直以来隐藏的某些东西暴露出来。他正组织语言打算跟张夏权解释的时候，对方便扑了过来。

张夏权右手撑在他的左手边，左手固定住他的后脑不让他躲开这个吻。明明是刚成年吻技却出奇的好，申正贤内心深处的某些东西正被张夏权缓缓勾出，他决定闭上眼认真回应这个吻。

双方都有意把这个吻加深，你不让我我不让你，大脑逐渐缺氧，彼此交缠的气息也越发混乱起来，张夏权的喘息声逐渐加大，手也不老实地在申正贤身上游走。申正贤的睡衣扣子被一颗一颗解开，身体直接接触到微凉的空气让他瑟缩了一下，随即便被温暖的大手覆盖。张夏权的吻也一点一点向下，在锁骨下方平日里可以被衣物遮挡住的地方不断吮吸直到留下一个紫红色的痕迹。

现在申正贤已经全身泛着红色，眼睛湿润，身上落下的一个一个吻还在不断引诱着他向深渊走去。对方是比自己小很多的弟弟，他们这么做是不对的，仅存的理智让他伸手按住对方的肩膀。张夏权抬头看他，平时有些古灵精怪的眼睛里此刻全是烧红的情欲。申正贤想开口却不知道应该说些什么，倒是张夏权看出了他的犹豫，凑到他耳边对他说，

“哥把我的初吻拿走了，总要拿些什么还回来吧。”

申正贤无话可说。他心里自然清楚张夏权想要什么。只不过一旦他现在松口，那么过了今晚便是天翻地覆，两人的关系再也回去从前。风险太大了，他不敢冒这个险。张夏权看着他好一会儿，发现他还在迟疑，便不再给他思考的机会直接翻身压在他身上。密密麻麻的吻又重新落下来，张夏权今晚似乎下了决定要做到最后。

今晚过后我可以当作什么事都没有发生过，哥不要担心。张夏权有些喑哑的声音从上面传来，手上的动作却也没停过，一路向下抚摸。

渣男。这是申正贤陷入情欲前脑海中最后一个念头。


End file.
